Chastity Barebone
Credence e Chastity como "adultos". Chastity parece ser uma Não-Maj e, na América, a idade para se tornar "adulta" para uma Não-Maj é 21, o que implica que Chastity tem pelo menos 21 em Animais Fantásticos. |morte=7 de Dezembro de 1926 - Ela morreu na noite após Scamander e Kowolski serem suspeitos de roubo a banco, o que ocorreu em 6 de Dezembro . Ela é descrita em no roteiro oficial como "morta entre os detritos no ataque," enquanto Henry Shaw Junior e Mary Lou Barebone são ambos especificamente descritos como tendo "marcas" após serem diretamente atacadas pelo Obscurial de Credence Barebone, e também parece que ela morreu pelo ferimentos sofridos durante a destruição da Igreja dos Segundos Salemianos (a qual desabou) sofridos diretamente no ataque. Pike Street, Cidade de Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América |sangue= |estado civil= |outros nomes= |título= |assinatura= |hidep= |espécie=Humana |gênero=Feminino |altura= |cabelo= |olhos= |pele= |hidef= |família=*Mary Lou Barebone (pseudo-mãe) † *Credence Barebone (pseudo-irmão) † *Modesty Barebone (pseudo-irmã) |hidea= |ocupação= |lealdade=*Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salém **Segunda Igreja Salemiana *Família Barebone }} Chastity Barebone (m. 7 de Dezembro de 1926) é a segunda dos três pseudo-filhos de Mary Lou Barebone.Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (veja image (inglês)) Chastity seguia estritamente as regras rígidas de sua pseudo-mãe, ao contrário de seus dois pseudo-irmãos, Credence e Modesty. Ela era um membro ativo da Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salém, compartilhando o fervor de sua pseudo-mãe para a causa de erradicação da magia e seus praticantes."Full Character Descriptions" de FantasticBeastsMovies.com (inglês) Ela é encarregada de distribuir panfletos a crianças na Igreja dos Segundos Salemianos, na qual distribui para eles em troca de comida. Ela morreu na noite de 7 de Dezembro de 1926 como resultado de ferimentos fatais recebidos quando a Igreja dos Segundos Salemianos foi destruida pelo Obscurial de Credence quando este atacou sua mãe. Biografia Vida pregressa Em algum momento, a castidade foi adotada por Mary Lou Barebone . Mary Lou era a líder da Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salém, um grupo anti-bruxaria no-Maj. Não se sabe quanto tempo ela ficou com a família Barebone. Chastity era a pseudo-filha favorita de Mary Lou Barebone, já que ela tem a mesma mentalidade anti-bruxaria que sua pseudo-mãe e foi severamente leal a sua organização, os Segundos Salemianos. Como seu pseudo-irmão e sua pseudo-irmã, Chastity foi ensinada por sua pseudo-mãe Mary Lou a odiar magia e bruxaria em uma idade jovem. Dezembro de 1926 Aparência física Chastity Barebone parece frequentemente ser tímido. Ela tende a corar às vezes e a ser curiosa. Ela também é muitas vezes quieta e imperceptível em público. Personalidade e traços Chastity costumava seguir o exemplo de sua mãe adotiva, Mary Lou. Ela possuía uma mentalidade anti-bruxaria zelosa, tanto quanto sua mãe e ao contrário de Credence e Modesty. Chastity tomou muito a sério seu papel na Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salem e lembraria às crianças que distribuíam os panfletos da igreja para que se reportassem a ela se vissem qualquer atividade suspeita que pudesse ser registrada como feitiçaria. Ela não parecia gostar das punições que sua mãe infligia em Credence e Modesty ocasionalmente, mas também não protestou ou tentou detê-las. Por trás das cenas *Chastity é interpretada por Jenn Murray em ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" from BusinessWire (inglês) *No Pottermore, a página de personagem do Chastity tem um fundo vermelho que é normalmente usado para representar personagens da Grifinória. *Não se sabe se Chastity era seu nome de nascimento. Aparições * * * *''A Maleta de Criaturas: Explore a Magia do Filme Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'' Notas e referências de:Chastity Barebone en:Chastity Barebone es:Chastity Barebone pl:Chastity Barebone fr:Chastity Bellebosse ja:チャスティティ・ベアボーン ru:Частити Бэрбоун uk:Частіті zh:卡斯提蒂·巴瑞波恩 Categoria:Ativistas Categoria:Adotados Categoria:Família Barebone Categoria:Mortos por explosões Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salém Categoria:Trouxas Categoria:Vítimas de assassinato Categoria:Mortos em 1926 Categoria:Indivíduos estadunidenses Categoria:Sexo feminino